1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting different type daughter boards to a mother board, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly which combines multi-connectors to save the occupied space on the mother board.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional edge card connectors used to electrically connect different plate-like daughter boards to the mother board of an electrical apparatus, can be divided into at least two type of connectors in accordance with the transmission speed and frequency of the different daughter board. One type is a low frequency, low transmission speed connector which is adapted to receive an industry standard architecture board as generally called "ISA". Another type is a high frequency, high transmission speed connector which is adapted to receive a peripheral component interconnecting board as generally called "PCI". The arrangement density of the contacts of two type connectors are completely different. However, to satisfy differing customer requirements, mother board manufacturers have to keep the two type connectors be mounted all onto each mother board, despite the fact that the two type connectors mounted on each mother board are not utilized all by each customer. Additionally, as known, the conventional electrical connectors mounted on the mother board are arranged apart from each other. Therefore, it is understood that while some of the connectors mounted on the mother board do not utilized by the customers, the connectors will result in a waste of space on the mother board.
Accordingly, to overcome the above disadvantages, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with two different slots for electrically connecting two different type daughter boards to a mother board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with a plurality of first passageways each for receiving a first contact therein, a plurality of second passageways each for receiving a second contact, and a plurality of third passageways each defined with at least a first passageway and a second passageway for receiving a first contact and a second contact which are arranged alternately whereby the space occupied by the electrical connector assembly on the mother board is able to be significantly reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly consisting of a first connector housing and a second connector housing which are integrally connected with each other for saving space occupied by the electrical connector assembly on the mother board.